When We Were Younger
by InkandLead
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like when The Trio was younger? Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori of course. This is my own story of it. Not like the manga exactly, so please do not flame. I just hope you'll enjoy the story. Rated for later Chapt.
1. Chapter 1: The Photo Albums

Title: When We Were Younger

Chapter: The Photo Albums

Disclaimter- I do not own these characters, they are copyrighted to  
I have only read up to number 10 of Fruits Basket  
The story is mine, and may not go exactly with the manga, do not flame me because of this  
This is only a Lead story

Tohru- Only Lead is working on this?  
Kyo- ..Yes, and we are not in it, well for very long  
Shigure- NO! What about the high school girls?  
Ayame- You'd rather have high school girls Shigure?  
Hatori- Can we just get on with the story?

* * *

Chattering could be heard, filling the air, all this chattering was coming from the living room. "What are you guys doing in here?" Ayame asked as he slipped from the kitchen into the living room. In his hands was a tray with several cups and tea. The group was all huddled together, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, even Hatori was a bit huddled in the group. So of course the small huddle had raised his curiosity. 

"They're being weird again," Yuki commented as he walked past, not really in the mood to speak with his brother. The silver haired beauty put his shoes on to leave. Tohru's eyes opened wide. "Are you going out, I'll go too. I need to get some shopping done," quickly Tohru dashed from the group. Kyo also ran from the group, "Don't leave me here with them," it was either go and have to be with Yuki, or the trio. He chose Yuki over the trio, they were too weird for his taste.

"What's going on?" he asked, although it seemed that everyone was going to get ready to leave. That is, until he sat down the tray with tea and took a seat next to his messy haired Shigure. Shigure seemed to be very focused, and Ayame figured out why. Old photo albums, from their high school days. Hatori actually stayed too. So it was the Mabudachi Trio, spending their time together, looking at photo albums.

"You guys used to be cute," Hatori said quietly, Shigure poked him in the shoulder. "What do you mean used to? I'll have you know dear Hatori, I am so cute, I could probably make people do my bidding," he said with a slight chuckle. Ayame nodded, "Yes, I do it all the time, maybe it's your puppy eyes," he played off the joke that Shigure was in fact the dog of the zodiac. "Its so he'll shut up."

"That's not very nice of you..." Ayame spouted, a slight red to his cheeks. Though he couldn't stay mad at Hatori for too long. His cheeks were soon back to their pale color as he looked to the photo albums. "We had so much fun, didn't we?" The other two nodded quietly.

Ahh...reminiscing...

* * *

The Ink and Lead Ramble: 

Lead- Well that's it for the 1st chapter. I'm thinking of making the second chapter a flashback. I'm hoping to have it up before Christmas Weekend, so make sure that youcheck back for it.

Ink- Good luck on your story!

Lead- Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Memories

Title: When We Were Younger

Chapter: The Beginning of the Memories

Tohru- I'm not going to be in this chapter am I?

Yuki- No….I don't think any of us are, except for Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori

Kyo- sits in a corner…not talking

Shigure- Are there high school girls?

Ayayme- Probably, I think this is about our high school years.

Hatori- You guys talk too much.

* * *

"Hey, I remember this day, the first day of our freshman summer," Ayame said softly, Shigure and Hatori nodded, it appeared everyone remembered the cool summer day.

-------------------------------------------

The breeze was blowing the silver hair around, not crazily, but enough for it to be in the way. "Ayame," there was a soft voice in the distance, the silver haired boy ignored it though. It was like he didn't hear it. "Ayame," the voice was louder this time and did not seem very happy.

Suddenly he was pushed over, on the ground, a dark haired boy sitting on him. "Why didn't you answer me Ayame?" The other boy sat up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Surely he was angry, mainly because Ayayme was such a pain. And had been ignoring him. There was a pout on his lips as he looked down at the silver haired boy.

Ayame sighed softly, then shook his head. He actually felt bad, and the look that the boy was giving him, it just made him feel worse. "I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything Shigure, I was lost in thought." He poked the other in the stomach, softly. "I was thinking about how much fun we are all going to have this summer," he grinned, and then Shigure slowly got off him. "Hope I didn't hurt you.." he said quietly, his face turning red from embarrassment. "I think I'll be fine, don't know about my outfit though." There were a couple of grass stains on his white skin tight outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll help you wash it later Aya, I promise," his eyes looked so pitiful, as if they actually were a dog's. Big and alarmed. While Aya's resembled a snake's, small, golden and gleaming.

A third voice entered the conversation, "I believe the last time you helped with laundry, a mess was made throughout our home," it was Hatori, black hair that fell a bit across his face. "So I think I will be helping with the laundry," there was a small smile on the dragon of the zodiac's face, but he always had been the serious one.

"Speaking of home, shouldn't that be where we are going, dinner should be ready soon, it's past five," Hatori mumbled a bit as he helped Ayame up, and the two helped the mischievous young Shigure up. Shigure grinned, "I could use some food, I'm famished." All three together laughed as they made their way down the familiar hill close to the Sohma estate. Hatori in the lead, Aya and Shigure talking together , right on his heels. It seemed like the summer was perfect. What was there to go wrong?

* * *

The Lead Ramble:

Lead- Ink isn't here to Ramble with, so it's just me. So here it is, the 2nd chapter, I'm hoping to get the 3rd one up soon. Hope you guys enjoy. And just so you know, me and Ink love reviews! So on all our stories, tell us what you think


End file.
